Blog użytkownika:Astrid Hofferson Wichura/Inna Historia cz.3
Witam was znów, jest to 3 część mojego opka, mam nadzieje że wam sie spodoba. Dzisiaj pewnie zaczniemy ale nie jestem pewna. thumb|272px|Okładka bloga Prolog Witajcie, ja jestem Li Waleczna, przyszła pani wódz Wyspy Berserków. Mineło 8 lat, od kąd odnalazła sie moja mama. Mam 21 lat i nie długo będę wodzem. Kocham moją wyspe, ale jestem smutna bo nadal nie mam chłopaka. Rozdział 1 Li : Wstałam rano, czas na mały sparing. Od bardzo dawna rano biegam, rzucam toporem, latam na moim smoku itp. - Hej - powiedziała niechętnie Shira, Astrid i Czkawka gdzieś polecieli, dlatego ja na Berk zajmuje sie Shirą. - Idziemy na sparing mała - Nie jestem mała, mam 15 lat ! - krzykneła Tak wiem, ma 15 lat i uważa sie za niewiadomo kogo. Zawołałam ją i zaczełyśmy biegać. Ona czasmi naprawde mnie denerwuje, no co poradze. Biegałyśmy po lesie, kiedy zobaczyłam podejrzanego chłopaka. - Kim jesteś i czego tu szukasz - powiedziałam do chłopaka, popatrzył na mnie ironnicznie. - Szukam wodza, podobno tu bywa, jestem Ross mam 21 lat i jestem z wyspy nocy. Szukam wodza wyspy Berk jak i wodza Berseków. - Ja jestem tak jakby wodzem tej wyspy - powiedziała mała - Dagura tu nie ma, nie znajdziesz tu ani jednego wodza. Ja zast ępuje Czkawke, wodza tej wyspy. Li Waleczna - powiedziałam - Miło poznać cie Li, i ciebie mała Ross : Dlaczego to ja mam najgłupsze misje, takie jak zgromadzenie jedzenia czy podpisanie paktu i znowu lece na moim Wandersmoku. Jestem chyba na Berk, w jakimś lesie. Super poprostu super. Jakieś mieszkanki i to nie najbrzydsze. Jedna z nich o czarnych włosach związanych wysokiego kucyka, ( Li) ubrana w czerwoną bluzke, czarne legginsy, ( tak jak As w 3 sezonie ) itd. A druga troszke niższa. Blondnka, włosy ubięte w kucyka, z grzywką zakrywającą lewe zielone oko. - Jestem Shira córka Czkawki i Astrid ! - serio, to dziecko to ich córka. - Tak czy tak musze mieć tu podpisk, pakt pokojowy, która z pań machnie. - zapytałem podchodząc coraz blizej - Żadna z pań nie machnie, bo żadna nie ma uprawnień do podpisywania - powiedziała Li - A Dagur, gdzie jest ? Albo Vanessa, jedno z nich mi tu pobazgroli - Vanesse znam od dziecka, wiem że jest z Dagurem, a to pewnie jej córka - Skąd znasz Vanesse ?- zadał pytanie ich córeczka, czy ona mnie nie słucha ?! - Jestem z wyspy nocy, ona też tam mieszkała - powiedziałem 'No i mamy pierwszego nextaa ' - No i co z tego ? Może jesteś jakimś sziegiem Drago - że kogo ? Nie znam żadnego Drago. Ta ich córeczka zaczyna mnie denrwować - Słuchaj mnie piękna, żadnego Drago nie znam, a Vanesse od dziecka znam, w końcu była wodzem. Super, może w końcu, któraś z nich wpadnie na pomysł podpisania, mi tego. O boże.... To nocna furia ! - Czego tu szukasz - powiedział wódz tego plemienia - Ja chce tylko podpis i tyle, jestem posłańcem z wyspy nocy. Przykro mi bardzo, ale żadne z państwa Jorgenosnów nie raczyło tu sie przywieźć. - Daj to- powiedział i podpsał - Pozdrów Smarka i Hedere Li : Rozmowa z Rossem jest naprawde ciekawa, ależ on jest denerwujący ! Wujek Czkawka przyjechał a batdziej przyleciał. - Dobra ja sie będę zmywać, a ty - wskazalam na Rossa - jak chcesz podpis to chodz Wsiedliśmy na smoki i odlecieliśmy. Lecieliśmy bez słowa aż Ross sie odezwał. - Twój chłopak sie nie obrazi że lece z tobą ? - zaśmiał sie, to było wredne, chamskie i już lubie gościa - Nie, on może nie, ale wiesz gorzej z tatą. W końcu nazywają go Szalonym - Ciebie nazywają Waleczną i co ? - zażartował, chyba chce stracić głowe. - Ale z ciebie dziecko ! - powiedziałam, ale on zawiesił sie na jakimś widoku - Halo ! - Moim marzeniem było polecieć tam, ale tam zawsze leci syn albo córka Jorgensonów - Do wyspy Dnia ? - pokiwał głowę na tak - Podobno jest tam mnósto Furii Dnia, chciałbym choć jedną zobaczyć - A co dopiero wytresować - zamarzyłam o takiej pięknej złotej Furii Dnia, to by było życie. Li Waleczna córka Dagura Szalonego i Vanessy Nie ustraszonej wytresowała Furie Dnia ! Ale ja bym chciała mieć taką furie, ahhhh. - Może tam polecimy ? Shira : Poleciałam za tą parą z myślą że sie czegoś dowiem. Oni są strasznie nudni, pierwsze nie gadali a teraz nagle im sie zebrało ! Gadali o wyspie Dnia, też w sumie chciałabym tam polecieć, ale to nuddne. Ja chce mieć przygody takie jak mój tata. Wszycy twierdzą że jestem rozpieszczona, ale to nie prawda. Chcą tam lecieć, ja za. Zbłaźnią sie i tyle. Napewno znajdą furiie dnia. Idioci,a przynajmniej on, namieszał jej w głowie głupim smokiem i tyle. Kiedyś były lepsze jak dla mnie czasy, abynajmniej z opowieści taty, jak zabijano smoki, tak jestem dzieckiem pierszego człowieka, który wytresował smoka i to nocną furiie, a jednak bardziej kręci mnie zabijanie, tak jak wujka. Co poradze mnie kręci akcja, wojna a nie pokój. Założe sie że jeśli tata nie podpisał tego papieru byłaby wojna. Do rzeczy, lecą na wysepke Dnia, lece z nimi. Lot był bardzo długi, nie znosze takich, tata wprost je kocha. - Zabiore cie do Smoczego Sanktuarium - powiedziała Li do Rossa - Lecimy - powiedział i popędzili tam, ja za nimi. I znowu długi lot .... Dolecieliśmy pod sanktuariem były łodzie, zaczeły w nas szczelać, nie no dostałam. - Shira ! - krzykneła Li i w ostatniej chwili jej śmiertnik mnie złapał. Ale mój smok spadł, zżuciała mnie na ziemie. - Oddaj mi smoka, puki ci życie miłe ! - krzyknełam do bruneta, o błękitnych oczach był dobrze zbudowany. - Nie ! Gdzie moje maniery jestem Riker syn Draga, dobrze słyszeliście Draga ! - Mój ojciec już raz sie z nim policzył, chcesz powtórke tym razem ze mną ?! - krzyknełąm - Jesteś rozpieszczonym dzieckiem, aż nie wierze że córką tego sławnego Pogromcy smoków. Sorry, ale sie ciebie nie boje, ale ty powinnaś bać sie mnie.- kiedy to powiedział na jego statek, wraz ze słońcem skoczył Max - przyszły książe wyspy Dnia. Wysoki, straszy(tylko rok ode mnie), blondyn o zabujczych czarnych oczach. Syn Szpadki i Ereta. - Jeśli ci życie miłe oddaj naszego smoka Riker ! - Nie, a jak tam na wyspie Dnia, niestety Ross tam nie pojedzie więc mu opowiedz. Rozdział 2 Riker : Jak zwykle nudna misja, znowu smoki i znowu musze ich szukać, czemu ojciec tego raz nie może zrobić?! Czasami go nie znasze, ale dzi.ęki niemu mam lepszy kontakt za smokami, może mój ojciec ich nie znosi i chce z nich znowu mieć armie, ale ja naprawde lubie je. Dzisiaj wybieram się do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Dzisiaj schwytaliśmy Furie Dnia, tak one istnieją ! Ale naprawno Maxiu, będzie chciał mi ją zabrać. Mam gości. Ale ta córka Hoddocka jest głupia! Nie znosze jej. - Smarkulo, leć lepiej do tatusia - powiedziałem i tym wywołałem wilki z lasu - Nie musi lecieć do tatusia, on już tu jest i to nie sam ! - Astrid, blondynka, niebieksie oczy, Berserek. Gorszy jest jej mąż, tak mówie o Czkawce, brunecie o zielonych oczach, bez nogi, pierwszym człowieku który wytresował smoka. - I znowu ! Nie znosze powtórek . Nie macie już wojsk i wysłyacie swoją córkę żeby zanudziła wroga na śmierć. - moja załoga zaczeła się śmić - On jest ... - zaczeła As - Chamski, wredny, nie ogarnięty - dodała smarkula - Głupi, tępy - dodał Czkawka - Nie ! - wrzasneła - Podobny do Diega - że kogo ? - Że kogo ? Sorry nie ogarniam - Diega mojego syna, który zaginął - A mówisz o tym smarku co smok taty go porwał a potem zjadł, miałem ubaw po pachy wtedy Astrid lekko zbladła, a Czkawka się na mnie rzuciła. Odbijałem jego każdy bez większego wysiłku, w końcu przygwoździłem go do ziemi. Rodział 3 - Z czym do ludzi ?- zapytałem i wstałem z niego. Ja nie chciałem się bić. Sorry zaczął to oberwał. - Kim jest twoja matka? -zapytała Astrid. - Zginęła bardzo dawno temu. A teraz jeśli możecie to wypad z mojego statku. I to już! c- warknąłem Max skoczył pod pokład i zabrał furie dnia. Rodzinka Hoddocków uwolniła Strzępa, smoka Shiry i odlecieli. Ja razem z resztą załogi dopłyneliśmy do naszego"domu" że tak to nazwe. Drago nie był zadowolony z naszego widoku. - Gdzie macie smoki synu? - zapytał - Mieliścmy drobne problemy z Hoddockami i księżuniem słońca i jego pomagierem. - powiedziałem Zostawiłem sprzęt i powędrowalem do kochni. Wziąłem jakieś coś i zjadłem, nie było to jadalne. - Jak to z Hoddockami. - zapytał Drago - No z ich córeczką Shirką, Czkawką z którym wygrałem bitwe i z Astrid która cierpi po utracie syna. No i jeszcze z tą Waleczną. - Czkawka nadal walczy o smoki. - Pozbyć trza się go. I tyle. - Zrobisz to smarku! Wkradniesz się tam i zabijesz go. - A co ja jestem? - zapytał, a ojciec złapał go za bluzke. - Zrobisz to, albo skończysz jak Stoick Ważki - Nie boje się, ale zrobie to żeby się nie nudzić. W koncu coś ciekawego. - Wyruszasz już! Przewróciłem oczami i wsiadłem do łodzi. Najpierw płyne na wyspę Berserków. * ** *** Wyłoniłem się za skał. Widziałem jak Waleczna flirtuje z Rosem i chyba będzie coś więcje, chyba nie chce tego widzieć. Wyruszyłem przez krzaki i znalazłem dzikie smoki. Wytresowałem sobie jednego Śmiertnika. Wsiadłem na niego i poszybowaliśmy do góry. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach